deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Psychopaths
In addition to battling thousands of zombies, Frank West and Chuck Greene must also deal with psychopaths, humans who have either gone mad due to the zombie outbreak or are otherwise corrupt or evil, and who serve as the games' bosses. They range from a children's entertainer who went insane after his audience was devoured, a deranged butcher who only sees other survivors as "fresh meat," and a pair of magicians who consistently kill their unwilling volunteers in their quest to become A-list performers. Not all of the "psychopaths" are genuinely insane. For example, The Convicts are a trio of criminals who escaped prison and commandeered a military Humvee, and are simply taking advantage of the outbreak by causing chaos, without having to worry about the police. The Looters are mainly just wanting to steal everything being that there is nobody around to stop them. Brock Mason is a cold-blooded career soldier assigned to contain the Willamette incident at any cost. Snowflake is simply a hungry tiger who can be rescued. Cletus is just overly cautious, and kills anyone who attempts to take guns from his hunting store out of the belief that other humans are just as potentially dangerous as the zombies. Ironically, upon his defeat, Cletus is terrified by Frank's perceived willingness to kill for the guns. The game sometimes considers normal people to be psychopaths until defeated for the storyline. Isabela Keyes, for example, is entirely sane, but must be defeated by Frank in combat to get her to listen to him. Afterwards, she becomes an ally and plays a pivotal role in the story. Dead Rising *See Dead Rising Psychopaths for more information* *Carlito Keyes *Isabela Keyes *Steven Chapman *Larry Chiang *Brock Mason *Cletus Samson *Kent Swanson *Convicts - Sam Franklin, Reginald Jenkins, and Miguel Sanchez *Adam MacIntyre *Cliff Hudson *Jo Slade *Hall Family - Roger Hall, Jack Hall, and Thomas Hall *Sean Keanan *Paul Carson Dead Rising 2: Case Zero *Jed Wright Dead Rising 2 *See Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths for more information* *Tyrone King *The Twins - Amber Bailey and Crystal Bailey *Raymond Sullivan *Leon Bell *Antoine Thomas *Bibi Love *Seymour Redding *Brent Ernst *Randy Tugman *Militia Men - Big Earl Flaherty, Deetz Hartman, Derrick Duggan, and Johnny James *Carl Schliff *Ted Smith and Snowflake *Roger Withers and Reed Wallbeck *Mark Bradson and Pearce Stephens *Sgt. Dwight Boykin *Brandon Whittaker Dead Rising 2: Case West *Harjit Singh Dead Rising 2: Off the Record *Tyrone King *The Twins - Amber Bailey and Crystal Bailey *Antoine Thomas *Bibi Love *Seymour Redding *Brent Ernst *Randy Tugman *Evan MacIntyre *Militia Men - Big Earl Flaherty, Deetz Hartman, Derrick Duggan, and Johnny James *Carl Schliff *Ted Smith and Snowflake *Roger Withers and Reed Wallbeck *Sgt. Dwight Boykin *Brandon Whittaker *Chuck Greene *Stacey Forsythe Dead Rising 3 *Hunter Thibadeuax *Ronald "Red" Jackson *General John Hemlock *Harry "Zhi" Wong *Albert Contiello *Darlene Fleischermacher *Jherii Gallo *Theodore Lagerfield Jr. *Dylan Fuentes *Kenny Dernot *Diego Psychopath Groups *True Eye - Lead by Sean Keanan *Special Forces and Special Forces Drones - Lead by Brock Mason *Looters *Mercenaries (robbers, TK's bodyguards, Phenotrans troops) - Lead by TK *Security Guards, Zombie Handlers, and Hazard Units - Guarding the Phenotrans complex Machines *UH-60 Blackhawk *XM3 Prototype Tank - Piloted by Brock Mason. *TK's Helicopter - Piloted by an unnamed pilot and TK, with an unnamed bodyguard as the gunner. Trivia *Isabela, Cletus, Paul, Snowflake, Bibi and Kenny are the only savable psychopaths. Although, Cletus can only be saved in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. *Throughout the series, Carlito and the Convicts are the only psychopaths that can be fought more than once, though Carlito is fought in different areas. *In Dead Rising 2, if survivors are the ones to hit the killing blow, the psychopaths show up as Found in the notebook, instead of Dead. *In Dead Rising, survivors cannot kill psychopaths and Frank has to make the killing blow. *In Dead Rising, Kent and Carlito are encountered via cutscenes more than once. The convicts are introduced in one cutscene but can be encountered multiple times. *Harjit Singh and Stacey Forsythe are the only psychopaths in the series, thus far, to have more than one health bar (3 stars meaning 3 tiers of health). Category: Enemies Category: Characters Category: Psychopaths Category: Dead Rising Psychopaths Category: Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category: Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Psychopaths Category: Dead Rising 2: Case West Psychopaths Category: Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category: Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths